Inner Demons
by Fox Lupine
Summary: Dante gets a vist from a rival long dead, who awakens the devil Samu inside Dante. As he helps Dante become stronger, Dante must fight to stay in control. R AND R
1. A rival long gone

**Inner Demons**

Dante pulled his jacket on and sat up in his chair.

_Must have dozed off for a minute their_

He pressed a button on his phone

"You have no new messages"

Dante sighed. It had been a slow day

There was a knock on the door "COME IN" he called enthusiastically

A man entered…or it might have been a man. He wore a heavy robe. Dante smiled "Can I help you?"

"No" he answered "I'm here to help you"

Dante tensed "We're not hiring"

The man laughed. It was a mans voice "No, why would I request to be hired by my own weaker side?"

Dante stood and grabbed Rebellion from his desk. He pushed forwards so that the blades tip was all but touching the guy's nose.

"Hmm, a little hostile" the man laughed softly

"When people talk this much shit they are normally evil geniuses or devils or both" he added "most often both"

"Are you familiar with the Soul mate principal? Dante?"

He nodded "Three with identical souls, blah, and one good one evil one both"

"Correct. But…forgive the language, there was a fuck up. One of the souls stayed inside of you, son of Sparda"

Dante grabbed his handgun with his free hand "Who the hell are you?"

"I am the Good, Brother, and you could have leaned either way"

Dante pressed the muzzle of Ebony to the stranger's forehead and pushed his hood away.

_I killed you._

Virgil smiled that cocky smile "Brother- Hell gave birth to the principle! Surely I am the good of the soul?"

"Do you know what good and virtue is?" Dante spat

"Good is what we believe in" Virgil smiled. He raised his hand and placed it on his brother's forehead, Dante flinched "But brother, the true evil of our soul lies within you, as does the true power. You are the midway point"

"I'm warning you!" Dante clicked the safety off

"And down, Samu. Awaken. Breathe life into this powerless shell"

Dante felt a slight sting on his head. He blacked out


	2. Inside my Mind

**Inner Demons**

**Chapter 2- Inside My Mind**

When Dante awoke, he was without control of his body. That phrase was used loosely, however. He was watching as though from some distorted angle. He saw everything through his own eyes, but had no control.

He watched, feeling drained, as his body put on some loud music. As his body gripped Rebellion and drew it back, before thrusting forwards embedding it in the wall. Watched as He punched a hole in the wall with Beowulf.

_What the hell is this?_

Suddenly, as the he sat back in the chair, feet up on the desk, he felt a strange sensation, as though he were falling. A faint wave of dizziness hit him. Instinctively, he lashed out with his right arm.

It moved.

Dante jumped up, checking the feeling of each of his limbs in turn.

_I'm back, baby!_

_Indeed_

Dante whirled around, snapping his head in every direction in the office "Who said that?"

_I did_

Dante fought the urge to make a joke of that and reached for his Rebellion Sword. He took hold with both hands and succeeded in little more than pulling the hilt from the blade

_Wow, he. I mean I…stuck that fast_

_Of course, Dante_

Suddenly, Dante remembered why he had blacked out in the first place "Vergil!"

_He's dead. You killed him_

"But he was here" Dante shouted at the empty room

_Yes, he was_

"Then how-"

_Enough. I have a proposal for you, son of Sparda_

Dante froze "Couldn't you just have sent me a letter?" He sat down, giving up the search

_If he wants to see me face to face, he can show himself_

_That I can, but I do not desire such a formality. Where was I…My proposal? Have been trapped here so long. So very long. And you, son of Sparda, are weak._

"Arius, Mundus, Niven, Beowulf, and Phantom" he counted off on his fingers "Vergil-"

_They were weak. You are not AS weak, but still weak._

Dante sighed "You want to come here and say that?"

_Not yet. As I said, I can help you, son of Sparda, to achieve true power. But you must be ready to heed my advice, and obey my orders at ALL times_

"I'm no ones slave" he said indignantly

_Very well_

Dante felt that plummeting sensation again, and saw himself pacing the room, with no control over his legs.

"I can do this when I fell it is nessercery to teach you a lesson" the demon said, in Dante's voice, from Dante's lips "And I will"

_BASTARD_

"Yes, however, I merely desire rule of this shell for a while. Weather I take the freedom for myself, or we share"

_How longs a while?_

"Hard to say" Dante's voice said "Do we have a deal?"


	3. Scitzophrenic

**Inner Demons**

**Chapter 3- Schizophrenic**

Dante sat up and rolled off of his bed, already fully dressed, tightly gripping Ebony and Ivory. He didn't remember going to bed. He stood and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

_What a dream…_

_Dream? No, no, son of Sparda. I assure you your imagination is not quite that vivid_

Dante didn't bother looking for the voice "So you ARE real?"

_Indeed. You doubted me?_

Dante didn't reply

_I know what you think, anyway, remember that Dante_

Still Dante remained silent. He holstered his guns and ran down the stairs two at a time. Downstairs Trish and Lucia were watching the news. Trish beamed as he walked in

"How's my hero this morning?"

_You are fine_

"I'm…fine" Dante repeated weakly. Lucia glanced up

"Are you sure?" she considered "You sound a little worried…"

"I'm fine" he repeated, sterner

Lucia took the hint and turned back to the TV

Trish, however didn't back off "What's wrong, Dante?"

_You are fine_

"I'm…I'm fine"

"You're not! What's wrong?"

_Threaten her_

"What?"

Trish was confused "What do you mean what?"

_You have power! Use it!_

"No" Dante muttered

"No what?" Trish stood and placed a hand on Dante's forehead

_Kill her! She interferes! She questions you!_

"No!"

_Yes_

"I can't!"

_Yes, you can_

Dante found himself reaching for Ebony, and pushing the muzzle to his lover's forehead. Lucia stood and drew her blades, Trish didn't move

"You won't shoot me" she said, her voice wavering

"But….but he will….he will Trish…he-"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The exterior of Devil never cry was quiet. But not tonight

A gunshot sounded


End file.
